Problem: On a sunny morning, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.21 each and baskets of mangos for $5.82 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of mangos. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the mangos. Price of bananas + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $12.03.